


Vaxus Trevelyan: Fluff Edition

by andrasstaie



Series: To Ajir, With Love [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, Post-Game, Public Display of Affection, Sickfic, scene filler, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fics and drabbles containing the tooth-ache worthy fluff and occasional silliness that is the love of Vaxus Trevelyan and Dorian Pavus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Simple Gestures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's still a bit new to this whole dating thing, never mind his nerves about letting others know about it. Vaxus Trevelyan is determined to show him everyone else doesn't matter.

The shadows cast from the trees in the Val Royeaux courtyard provided ample shade as Dorian waited, rather impatiently, for the arrival of his… well, his date. He’d stopped pacing some time ago, but the itch to begin again grew stronger the longer he was forced to wait. 

Dorian closed his eyes, inhaling deeply when he got a waft of a rich and spicy scent. Something about it seemed familiar. He opened his eyes to see a bright, smiling face in front of his. 

“Vaxus!” He choked, sputtering out the name. No. Not _the_ name, his _favorite_ name. The delightful way it rolled off his tongue, the warm sensation it sent coursing through his body. 

“Miss me?” 

That wonderfully smooth tone lit Dorian’s senses on fire. And he could not, for the life of him, contain the wide grin that spread across his lips. His heart fluttered happily - as it often did - as he whisked his gaze over Vaxus. 

“That would be dreadfully cliche to agree to, don’t you think?” he asked, flashing a grin. 

This earned him a hearty chuckle. And something entirely unexpected. Before he even knew what was happening, his fingers were wound up in Vaxus’ hand. The rough of a warrior’s set of callouses left Dorian with a sinful tingle up and down his spine. 

“I hear the sunsets here are a wonder to behold,” Dorian shared, awkwardly. 

Vaxus tipped his head, the first hints of a smirk tilting his lips upward. 

“I had something better in mind,” he murmured. 

Again Dorian got no warning, no hints at what was to come. So when Vaxus swept him up into a tight embrace, their mouths hovering inches apart, Dorian stared with his mouth agape. 

There was a clear lust in the half-lidded look Vaxus gave him and Dorian felt his heart thump loudly against his chest. Seconds later, their lips were crashing together. 

While their hands remained intertwined, Dorian groaned into the kiss when he felt Vaxus’ free hand give a gentle squeeze against his rear. This allowed the opening he clearly sought into Dorian’s mouth, tongue gliding through and testing its access. 

Their surroundings fell away as Dorian’s eyes fell closed, his free hand wrapping firmly around Vaxus’ waist. This. This was far better than _anything_ he had been anticipating from the evening’s liaison.


	2. A Little Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaxus Trevelyan has a bad habit of overworking himself. Luckily, he has Dorian to drag him away every now and then for a break.

“Amatus, do you have a moment?” Dorian called as he ascended the stairs to Vaxus’ room.

Vaxus lifted his head from the mountain of paperwork stacked up on his desk, a world-weary smile on his lips when Dorian appeared. It grew just a little as Dorian came around the landing.

“For you? I have all the time in the world.”

The mage grinned, the butterflies in his chest soaring into his smile. But as a silence began to stretch on, Vaxus’ look becoming more expectant. Dorian blinked, then remembered why he’d come in the first place.

“I wanted to show you something,” he explained, finally. “If you’ll join me, of course.” He gestured down the steps, the wide grin still on his lips.

It took only moments for Vaxus to reply with an exasperated, but quite thankful ‘yes’. Pushing up and away from his desk, he tromped across the room in only a few strides. Dorian happily grabbed his hand and lead him down the stairs, across Skyhold and out into the open air. To a place Vaxus had never set foot.

He looked about with wide-eyed wonder, the weariness of his smile beginning to fade away. “What is this place?”

“Solas, of all people, shared the location,” Dorian shrugged. “If you can believe it.” The warrior nodded slowly, the smile still curled upon his lips. “And,” he added. “some of the kitchen staff helped me set up this.” Dorian stepped aside, allowing Vaxus a clear view of the small picnic set up.

“Dorian,” Vaxus breathed. “This is perfect!”

The warrior all but pounced on his love, dragging him into a powerful hug and following it up with a series of sloppy and happy kisses. Dorian laughed, half-heartedly pushing the other man away from himself.

“This is exactly what I needed,” Vaxus murmured, his lips still against the corner of Dorian’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“Yes, yes. You certainly  _would_ work yourself to death without me,” Dorian grinned. 


	3. War's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Corypheus is finally at an end and Vaxus simply can't wait to show Dorian how excited he is that it's over and they're both safe.

It was over, finally. Vaxus heaved a weary, but grateful sigh of relief. Corypheus was defeated and the insane holy war that had been following the magister around was _over_. He sheathed his sword, looking across the battlefield, gaze locking with Dorian’s.

Vaxus smiled, a light chuckle starting to bubble up. He trotted across the rubble, all but tackling the mage in a bear hug.

“It’s over,” he murmured against Dorian’s shoulder. “It’s finally over.”

“And you’re safe,” Dorian added, returning the embrace.

Vaxus began to pepper Dorian with small, feather light kisses. From his lips, to each corner of his mouth them up his jaw and around his cheeks. Nose, forehead, eyes. Every inch he could reach, he was gently pressing his lips over Dorian’s skin. The mage was laughing and only half-heartedly trying to brush his boyfriend off.

Having none of it, Vaxus braced himself and twisted Dorian around into a low dip. He captured his love’s lips with his own in a powerful victory kiss. It was over and maybe, just maybe, they could start to get some semblance of normal in their lives.

“Yeah, the rest of us are fine too.”

Varric’s voice broke into the serenity of the moment. Vaxus nearly dropped Dorian, who hissed when Vaxus nicked his tongue with his teeth pulling away so fast. The dwarf laughed merrily, in spite of the daggers Dorian shot him.


	4. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's fallen ill and Vaxus Trevelyan wants nothing more than to help his love. Too bad he lacks the necessary skills to back up that desire.

“I made you some chicken soup.”

“Amatus, that is hardly-”

“Come on, it’ll make you feel better.”

Dorian sighed, a weary and resigned noise as he slowly nodded his head. He couldn’t deny that Vaxus’ heart was in the right place. Even if any cooking skills might have been… questionable. At best. Even if the soup didn’t go down well, the company was quite desireable.

He shifted up in the bed as Vaxus approached, steaming bowl of soup in his hands and a grin larger than the Breach on his face. Maker preserve him, this would be more difficult than being nearly set on fire after their last dragon encounter.

With a weak smile, he took the bowl from Vaxus’ hands. He shifted just a little to allow his love room to sit beside him on the bed. Unfortunately, the pleased and eager expression on the warrior’s face sent Dorian’s stomach lurching. He sniffed at the soup, smile faltering as he dipped the spoon in. He blew gently across the steaming liquid before taking his first taste.

Dorian blanched and it took all of his remaining free will to keep the smile on his face. He dipped the spoon in again as Vaxus encouraged him to try something other than just the broth. Another mouthful and Dorian was praying to whatever god that would listen to dull his taste buds. Just this once. Let him be blissfully unaware and make his amatus happy. Yet, to Dorian’s great disappointment, such wishes were not in the cards to be granted. Not with the simple stomach bug racking his system.

“Delicious,” he lied. From the first time since he’d met Vaxus, Dorian could simply not imagine doing such a thing. And as their relationship had progressed, it had gone even further. Yet now, in this circumstance. Dorian could not bear the sight of breaking his love’s heart. Not when it had been in the right place. “But I believe I’m quite ready to rest for a bit.”

He set the bowl aside on the nearby table, stifling a frustrating cough as he shifted back over. In the mean time, Vaxus slid off the bed declaring he would return with something to read. As much as he loved him, Dorian was ready to be free of this illness, and as he pulled the blankets up to his chin he prayed he’d be asleep by the time his amatus returned. 


	5. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things around Skyhold aren't always as peaceful as they first appear. Dorian always seems to learn this the hard way.

The morning was quiet, still and particularly peaceful. Dorian let out a contented sigh as he flipped through the pages of the book in his lap. Just enough sunlight filtered through the window to provide ample illumination for his reading.  
  
“No wait! Come back here!”  
  
And there it went. Five words and the tranquility Dorian often enjoyed at the start of each day vanished. He cringed, nearly tearing the page he was in mid-flip when he jerked from the shock of the shout. From the, unfortunately, familiar voice.  
  
Dorian sighed again. This time, far less contented than before. The owner was not in sight, but if the ever growing thump of footfalls down the nearby passage were anything to go off of he’d see the owner soon enough.  
  
A horrid and ungodly screech echoed off the walls and Dorian groaned, wincing at the harsh noise. One of Leliana’s nugs went scooting by at full tilt. His eyes widened as he sat up straighter in the chair, leaning forward to in time to see Vaxus come bearing down around the corner.  
  
“Inquisitor!” he cried.  
  
Yet the call went unheeded for a time. But only a brief time. It took another half a lap, but Vaxus managed to get his hands around the squealing pink… thing.  
  
Dorian rubbed his forehead, opening his mouth to speak when the warrior let out a happy whoop. Hands in the air, triumphantly holding the naked pig aloft. His eyes all but bugged out of his head as the scene unfolded.  
  
Mornings never stayed peaceful around Skyhold, but Dorian knew he’d be lying to himself if he said he hated it completely. Underneath it all, he was just happy to see his best friend, his love, still able to enjoy himself in spite of all the burdens leadership had thrust upon him. 


	6. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's never been a big fan of thunderstorms, at least not when he's forced to be out in them.

With each drop of rain that began to fall from the sky, Dorian felt his mood sour further and further. And if that wasn’t bad enough, there was thunder and lightning on top of it all. He’d cringed at the first crack of thunder, shying away from the group as they trudged along. None in the party seemed to notice, or if they did wisely chose to keep their mouths shut on the matter. Dorian sighed, flinching again when another rumble signaled a pending onslaught of rain.

Dorian’s eyes searched the vast open plains before them. Not much coverage out here, in spite of all the rocks littering the fields. He huffed. This was ridiculous. Preposterous even! Getting dragged along out here all to help that pointy-eared apostate. Dorian cut his scathing glare over to Solas, eyes narrowed in his frustration. Looking at him, one wouldn’t have even thought water was falling from the sky. At least Varric, to Solas’ other side, looked about as miserable as Dorian felt.

“Perhaps we should find some shelter?” Dorian all but shouted over the thunder.

The grin, that sickeningly wonderful grin that Vaxus turned on him made Dorian want to claw his own eyes out. Why? Maker,  _why_?

“It’s just a little rain,” he quipped cheerfully.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop  _now_ and feel the rain?” Dorian groaned, heaving an exasperated sigh. Luckily, he was not alone in the want to find shelter.

“Come on, Inquisitor, we could all probably use the break anyway. Isn’t that Dalish camp nearby?”

“It is,” Solas interjected with a nod. “As long as they do not turn us away, the cave at the back of their camp should suffice.”

Dorian grumbled when Vaxus didn’t move at first. He tromped forward, snagging him by the arm.

“Amatus,” he hissed. “I must insist that we find shelter.”

Vaxus let out a dramatic sigh, tilting in closer to Dorian until they were unbearably close.

“Very well,” he ceded with a nod. “But,” he smirked. “You owe me later.”

Dorian let out a prideful snort. “You doubt me? I already have ideas for payback.”


	7. Cheiloproclitic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someone’s lips.

The mug of ale on the bar top went untouched. Or, rather, the most recent one did. Vaxus could already feel his head beginning to swim from the first one he’d had. Some fancy new brew their bartender was trying. It had hit a lot of them hard, except Iron Bull. **  
**

And, in all reality, Vaxus might have been entertained by the rousing song Iron Bull was trying to lead the patrons in if his gaze weren’t locked on something else entirely. Something much more soothing. Soft. Pleasant.

He leaned his elbow against the bar, his head in one hand and a wistful sigh escaping his lips. One table away, Dorian sat attempting to  _not_ make an utter fool of himself. He was generally succeeding, too, from the looks of things. Not that Vaxus particularly cared  _what_ Dorian was doing. Or, rather, if it was happening over there and not over where he was. All over his body.

Vaxus blinked, sitting up straighter before his mind wandered too far. He could feel the tell-tale warmth spreading across his cheeks. All at the mere  _thought_ of what those wonderful, delicious lips of Dorian’s could do. He wet his own lips, his body thrumming with the beginnings of a strong arousal.

It was time to do something about this. Pushing the mug away, Vaxus stood up and half-staggered across the room to Dorian. He grasped the mage by the shoulders, hoisted him up from his seat and planted a firm, but passionate kiss on his lips.

They broke apart and Vaxus spoke, his voice rough and heavy, and eyes lingering on Dorian’s lips. “I need you. Now.”


	8. Duende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for Duende - Unusual power to attract or charm.

Vaxus could not deny, there was something electric to the charming tevinter mage. Something he very much could not deny each and every time he looked at him. Stolen glances across the room, a careful look while out and about.

Cassandra slid up beside him as they walked. Her voice was low when she spoke, careful to ensure she was not overheard.

“When are you going to tell him?”

Vaxus stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Cassandra, blinking. “I’m sorry, what?”

She let out a heavy sigh, stopping as well. “The Tevinter. Dorian. The way you look at him…” Cassandra twisted her hands together, wringing them slightly as she tried to find the right words.

He arched a brow at her, glancing aside once to see the rest of their fellows were still walking. Good.

“There is something… alluring about him,” Cassandra admitted.

Vaxus flushed, shuffling one foot and clearing his throat. She certainly was not wrong about that fact. He looked past her at Dorian’s back, his eyes trailing down and then back up again appreciatively.

“Agreed,” he murmured.

“So when will you tell him?” she prompted again.

The color in Vaxus’ cheeks deepened.

“If you need, I have some… ideas that might help?” she offered, a surprisingly hopeful smile on her lips.

“Thanks, Cassandra. I’ll… consider it.” 


	9. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU-verse where both Vaxus and his sister Valerin survive the Conclave and share the Mark and responsibilities of Inquisitor.

Vaxus sighed, arms draped over the railing and eyes glued to the courtyard. Dorian and Vivienne were below, talking and exchanging magical techniques.His thoughts wandered, daydreams fluttering through his mind’s eye.  

“If you’re not careful, you’ll get drool all over the poor guards standing below.” Valerin stood leaned against the doorway, a wicked grin on her face.

“Val…” Vaxus cleared his throat and looked away from the courtyard to peer at his sister’s face. “I wasn’t… I mean I didn’t…”

“Oh relax, brother,” she chuckled. Pushing off from her perch, she sauntered forward and patted him on the shoulder before settling at his side. “I’m only teasing.”

He laughed with her, shaking his head gently as he turned back around. Folding his arms over on the rail, he resumed his careful study of the practicing mages.

“Now, are you going to make me guess?” Valerin asked idly. “Or are you going to share if it’s Madame de Fer or charming Master Pavus that has your attention?”

Vaxus glanced to his sister from the corner of his eye. “What makes you think it’s either?” he asked, forcing his voice to stay calm and collected. Trying, so very hard, not to give himself away.

Valerin draped one arm over his shoulder. “Vax. Darling brother.” She gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I know you better than that. Come on then, which one?”

He huffed out a defeated sigh, looking away from her in hopes of hiding his blush. “Dorian,” he murmured.

She cooed eagerly, grinning from ear to ear. “And what is it you’re hoping for, huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, stifling a light giggle.

“Right now?” Vaxus looked back down at the mages. Even from here he could see Dorian’s brow furrowed in thought and concentration. “I just want to see him smile…”


End file.
